The inventive concept relates to an input/output (IO) interface and a method of transmitting IO data.
Semiconductor memory such as a DRAM includes an IO interface. The IO interface receives data which is to be written to the semiconductor memory, or transmits data read out of the semiconductor memory to the outside of the semiconductor memory.